omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara)
Statistics Name: Masamune Date. Origin: Sengoku Basara. Classification: Human, Samurai. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | F-2. | Destructive Capacity: | Moon Level. (Can fight on equal footing with people on his level, such as Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Hideyoshi | Speed: | FTL. (Can keep up with Yoshiteru) | Durability: | Moon Level. (Took a massive beating from Hideyoshi) | Intelligence: High, is the conqueror of multiple countries and lands,can masterfully wield six katanas at once. Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles. Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Lightning Manipulation & Flight. Weapons & Equipment Six katanas. Notable Attacks & Techniques ; Jet-X * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA * Masamune cross slashes forward with his six swords. In Sengoku BASARA 2, this skill can be upgraded so that it is repeatable up to three times. * During War Dance mode in Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, this skills changed name into X-Bolt (its not mentioned in the game, but mentioned somewhere in the website and magazine). It adds two additional high impact slashes before he release his Jet X. ; Death Fang * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA * Masamune juggles the enemies in front of him with 3 swords on his one hand. * In Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, by tapping the skill button continuously, you may used a variation of Death Fang combo attack that deals decent damage and good impact rate. the rest is the same * During War Dance mode in Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, this skills changed name into Death Bite (its not mentioned in the game, but mentioned somewhere in the website and magazine), it will add one additional slash when using combo variation. When its regular Air Death Fang, it will add more hits. ; Magnum Step * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA * Masamune thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand. * During War Dance mode in Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, this skills changed name into Magnum Strike (its not mentioned in the game, but mentioned somewhere in the website and magazine). It will add another strike after the first one. * In Sengoku Basara 4, you can use Magnum Step Mid-air ; Phantom Dive * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA 2 * Masamune does a horizontal sweep, then leaps and slams the ground, causing an electrical shockwave that goes forward. * During War Dance mode in Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, this skills adds more Electrical shockwave and greater reach and damage. * In Sengoku Basara 4, you can use this Phantom Dive Mid-air * Phantom Dive skill does not appear in Sengoku Basara 3, but reappear at Sengoku Basara 3 Utage ; Hell Dragon * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA * Masamune charges an energy ball on his sword, then unleashes it forward. ; Crazy Storm * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA 2 * Masamune slashes multiple times with 4 swords -2 on each hand-, then ending with a cross sweep. * During War Dance mode in Sengoku Basara 3 and 4, this skills changed name into Crazy Stream (its not mentioned in the game, but mentioned somewhere in the website and magazine). Actually, its an upgraded version of Masamune "War Dance" (War Dance skills which appears when you use War Dance again during 6-sword mode) from Sengoku Basara 2, but with faster hits and higher impact rate, and a sweeping finisher. ; Testament * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage * Concentrates all of his energy into one sword into a powerful force, then slashes forward with full power, severely damaging opponent. When charged, it deals more damage. ; War Dance * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA 2 * If used in his regular mode: Release all his swords at once, causing damage on enemy groups and increasing his attack speed. This attack would be canceled if: reached the time limit of use, being hit by enemies, or using BASARA attack. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would change his skill style; has longer duration in higher level, and is usable in mid-air. * If used in 6-sword mode: Masamune does a series of swipes hitting enemies in front of him. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would simply revert back to his regular mode. ; Jumping Jack Breaker * First Appearance: Sengoku BASARA The Last Party * Masamune throws 5 swords creating what appears to be a dragon symbol in the air, and then pierces the center (which is where the victim is) to do signifigant damage. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Tier F